Train
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu and Kag haven't seen each other in a long time. Inu's car dies so he takes the train and meets up with Kag. What happens when the train empties out and they're alone? Inuyasha's hands go exploring what's a girl to do with a hot sexy hanyou? hang on and enjoy the long steamy ride. Fic is one big lemon, comedy romance LEMONS, Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

After not seeing each other for a long time Inu, and Kag meet up on the train.. It empties out and in an empty train it becomes a hot train ride to remember. Warning this is one big lemon. Updated extended Nov 16 2011, my fellow hentai's you asked for it so I added more lemon to it, lol thanks, and enjoy. Inu/Kag

**Train**

**By Raven2010, Aug 21 2011**

**My car hates me, the train, and reunion**

Inuyasha grunted in frustration when after the third try his car, or as he now called it the old dinosaur even though it really was not old died. And even though he kept it in excellent, and saw to it that his baby had all new parts, and there was nothing wrong with it, it still konked out for no reason

"Aw come on baby, how can you do me like this?" Inuyasha exclaimed "You know daddy loves you, he gives you the best of everything, tires the works. I thought you loved me" he said while stroking the stirring wheel with one hand "Oh my car hates me"

The poor frustrated hanyou resigned himself to the fact that he would have to take the dreaded and usually crowded train. After getting out he shut and locked the car door, then left his house and walked to the train station, while walking he called Sesshoumaru who owned an auto body shop. Most of Sesshoumaru's clients were rich people, he explained his situation to his brother, Sesshoumaru told him he'd send a tow truck to take it to his shop

"He looked back toward his house "Traitor, if they had car inu divorce I'd get one pronto" he sarcastically joked

"Here we go another trip to the packed sardine can" Kagome griped

"Maybe if I got the little witch a boy car and let him throw a good fuck into her she wouldn't be so cranky. She'd be so happy, hell she might not even need gas to run on" he mumbled, then smirked

Kagome groaned as she prepared to make her way to the train, to begin her journey to work, she had made up her mind that she never wanted a car because they were to much of a hassle. She thought about a long time friend she hadn't seen in quite a while, she arrived at the train station, the train pulled in and she got on

"I need reefer before making this trip" Kagome mentally joked

The train came to the next stop Inuyasha got on, he immediately caught a familiar scent, turned and looked "Hey Higurashi? He called "Long time no see"

Kagome turned and looked "Hey Taisho what's up pup? She teased to bug him "Is it hanging high or low"

"Damn it wench still using that freaking nick name" he complained, and how she missed the bantering, and him calling her wench "You wanna know how their hanging take a look you pervy chick"

"Oh calm down big baby, and I'll take a picture of them later" what are you doing here?

"It's a train duh, we all use it to get around" he wisecracked "And no photos they don't like having their picture taken"

"No shit" really, what was your first clue? I meant you usually drive and never take the train, or bus" she replied

"Cars in the shop" he answered "And I knew what you meant" he added with a smirk

"Still a chain yanking wiseass? Kagome teased "Bad dog"

"Yup and yours is my favorite one to yank" he replied "You know all dogs have got to play"

"You're a sick puppy" she joked

"You know it, woof, woof" he answered and winked, "So wench, what have ya been up to?"

"I missed that" she said "Naughty boy" she teased

"Missed what?

"You calling me wench" was her answer

"Kagome you are and always will be a sick girl" What am I going to do with you?

"Why thank you lord Inuyasha" she joked

"Aw come on Kag drop that shit" will ya? You know how much I hate it"

"Hehehe, I know but your's is my favorite chain to yank"

"Women I'm beginning to think your all insane" he commented "A guy is trapped, out numbered, and beaten before the battle has begun"

"That's why god gave us men to torture, and you men drive us to it"

"Ah you chicks were born nuts, but there's so many ways to accomplish that task name one" he ragged while batting his eyes "Come on Kags'y give me one, you can do it"

"Why do I have the feeling that if I could read your mind right now my hair would turn white, curl and uncurl?" she said "Oh I know it isn't good"

"Oh can that shit, stop being such a wuss, and name just one thing, I dare you" Inuyasha dared "Come on chicken"

"Remember you asked for it, nagging"

"Wrong that's what chicks do, and last time I checked I wasn't a chick. Want to look and see for yourself? Try again" he teased

"Alright smart ass you asked for it. Letting your little head do the thinking instead of the big head and chasing girls like horn dogs in heat"

"And when we don't you girls get all bitchy and complain" Inuyasha shot back "Don't you love me anymore, aren't I pretty enough" he ragged in a girly voice, and faked wiping tears from his eyes

"And when you men don't get any you whine like wounded puppies, and get PMS" she teased

"No babe not PMS but we do get LOPS" Inuyasha ragged

"LOPS, what the hell is LOPS?"

He stood close behind her and whispered in her ear "Lack of pussy syndrome" he answered with a smirk

"Oh my gods only you could invent such a thing"

"No dear it's in the medical journal, look it up" He teased

"Yeah right"

The other passengers immensely enjoying they're good natured bantering, and cracked up laughing; it was turning out to be the best and most fun train ride of their lives. As the two friends stood there they began to notice the train was nearly empty for the exception of the last three passengers, the train stopped and they exited

**Lemon starts**

Kagome was still holding on to the pole and Inuyasha still stood behind her, the second the train doors closed Kagome felt herself encased in a pair of strong arms, and her back against a hard body. Warm lips explored her neck, while hands cupped her breasts and worked their way down lower, exploring as they went, her hips, butt, and thighs,

Inuyasha's left hand went back up slipped inside her dress cupping her right breast, and then the other went up under her dress between her thighs and massaged her jewel. She tilted her head back and they shared they're first ever kiss, he thrust his hips forward grinding against her round ass, while they're tongues battled, when she started kissing him back hard he knew suddenly she pulled her lips from his

"Like that do you?

"Ah, ah Inuyasha uhhh" she called out when she came, he was so achingly hard "Inu, Inuyasha I, I'm" she gasped _**"Inuyashaaa" **_she called as she climaxed

"That's my girl" he praised

She reached in back of herself, and felt his hardened shaft, then put her hands on his hips and ground her ass against his length "Fuck wench your killing me"

"Like that do you? She teased

"Oh you will pay for that"

Kagome smirked and again reached back only this time with both hands next thing he knew his pants were unzipped and dropped down, to the floor with her hand wrapped around his bare rod. In a flash her panties were gone, with her skirt hiked up he slipped his shaft between her thighs keeping it between her lower lips and pumped back and forth as her wetness coated his rod

"Horny little wench, aren't you?"

"_**Oh shit Inuyasha" **_she exclaimed as she came again

"Yes baby I know, no worries Inu will take care of you" Kagome began pushing back and forth rubbing her butt into his crotch every time her butt connected with him "Shit Kagome your killing me, I'm going to die"

"Don't die just fuck me here and now" she said "I want that big rod inside me"

"Don't worry I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk" he promised

In a flesh Inuyasha picked her up keeping his arms under her legs, and back against the pole, the scent of her arousal and previous orgasms were driving him into a frenzy. Inuyasha wasted no time and quickly plunged his length inside of her. Both groaned from the first time feel of one another, he began moving in and out; Kagome kissed him and let her tongue invade his mouth, unable to hold back anymore he sped up

"Damn wench your so fucking tight. Shit you've got me so horny and hard I don't know if I'll be able to come"

"And your so huge, oh shit you make me so hot" she said "And if that happens do not worry I will just keep fucking you until you do"

"Do you want it? Tell me what you want baby" he coaxed "What do you need?

"I, I" she stammered

"You what? He asked, and thrust all the way in, and then stilled "Tell me"

"I, damn you I want you to fuck me" she answered in an annoyed tone "Gods I need it"

"That's all I needed to hear" he replied, done teasing he sped up "Damn you've got the best pussy, I love fucking you"

"Oh gods yes Inuyasha harder"

"Damn woman you make my dick ache so bad" he said while obliging her and was rewarded with

"Yes Inuyasha baby" she moaned "Right there, ugh Inuyasha, shit it's to good" she panted _**"Inuyasha it it's oh holy shit"**_

"_**Fuck Kagome" **_both called out when they're climaxes began

He could not stop himself his bestial side took over his eyes turned red, cheek stripes appeared went jagged, and he bit her neck intensifying their releases three fold. Her arms went around his neck, Inuyasha moved over to one of the seats and sat down. Kagome bit his neck and rode him hard, she was so hot inside it heated his length

"Oh damn Kagome I love it fuck me hard"

Their first climaxes ended and Immediately led to a second set "Tell me what you want"

What do you want? She said and stilled herself

"Damn it wench you know damn well I want you to do ride me, now ride me woman"

"Good boy" she teased, and then pounded down onto him so hard both were coming again in no time "Does it feel good?

"Hell yes, don't stop"

"I cannot get enough of you" she replied, and pounded down onto him "Yes"

"_**Oh fuck yes Kagome"**_

"_**Inuyashaaa" **_she exclaimed, then went limp against him

"I marked you I'm sorry Kagome"

"Sorry for what it was mind blowing? The fuck of the century"

"Not about the sex that was fucking awesome" he replied with a sexy smirk "I marked you without asking you first" he nervously replied

"Well my sexy hanyou looks like you are stuck with me for life" she teased

"You mean you aren't pissed?

"No actually I have been thinking about you a lot lately. And wondering what it would be like to have you screwing me" Kagome admitted

"My sneaky hentai wench" he teased "Damn I already know your gonna be the perfect mate"

Kagome wiggled on his lap his semi hard on became stiff as a board, and twitched inside her, Inuyasha pulled out put her on her feet, stood up, bent he rover while she held onto the back of the seat he entered her again. One thrust and Kagome instantly came, holding on to her full hips he mercilessly pounded into her, an hour had passed before they were done, using the sanitizing wipes Kagome carried with her they cleaned up and fixed their clothes, then noticed the train was at it's final stop

**Lemon ends**

**Calling in sick, auto body shop, daddy's here, it's fate, and the limo **

"Shit" Inuyasha exclaimed

"What is it? She asked

"Look where we're at"

"Oh crap" she said

"Oh crap is right, way far away from work" he replied "Got an idea I'll call my boss and call in sick. Then you call in sick at your job" he suggested "Then we'll have the whole day"

"Let's do it" she agreed, they did successfully

"Now my little wench your ass is all mine" he teased "And you are in deep shit"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty" Kagome joked "You horn dog you"

He grabbed Kagome by her hand and led her to the train stop on the opposite side "We can go to my brother's auto place, he's got my car they are working on it, then we'll have wheels" he told her

They rode back and a few stops later got off, and there it was Taisho auto body shop, Inuyasha led Kagome in, walked over to a beautiful black car with lush tan upholstery, and stroked it with one hand "There's my baby, daddy's here" how are you, are you feeling better?

"Little brother you are truly a disturbed individual, you speak to that thing as if it were alive. One day they will commit you to an asylum" Sesshoumaru commented "Hello miko" how are you?

"Great Sessh, and you?" Kagome answered

"I am well" he replied, then sniffed "I see the fool has finally taken a mate, took you long enough" Sesshoumaru ragged "You aren't getting any younger" he said and grinned

"Ah get bent fluffy cakes" Inuyasha wisecracked "What was wrong with her anyway?

"Not a thing dear brother" Sesshoumaru said "Or should I say dry pipe Yasha?

"There had to be she wouldn't run this morning" he answered "And you leave my pipe alone, he's innocent in all this"

"Fate little brother"

"Sessh what the hell does fate have to do with it? You've gone nuts, you know that?"

"Observe" Sesshoumaru said, put the key in the ignition turned it and the engine turned on immediately "I believe fate she stopped your car forcing you to take the train. Sending you to the miko, thus you gaining you your mate" Sesshoumaru told him with a grin, then turned the engine off

Inuyasha stroked his four wheeled baby "You wanted me to get Kagome" didn't you? He said. He turned the key starting the engine "That's a good girl, purr for daddy" Inuyasha said the motor ran smooth

"Miko you have my deepest heart felt sympathies you are mated to a loony dog" Sesshoumaru joked

"Sniff, sniff he loves her more then me" Kagome teased feigning tears

"Ah go eat lead goat lips" Inuyasha said

"After you little brother" Sesshoumaru replied

**Lemon starts**

After visiting Sesshoumaru and catching up on old times, the happy new mates bid they're farewells got into Inuyasha's car and drove off. As Inuyasha drove along the roads he suddenly took a detour off of the side of the road, he drove into a wooded area. Kagome soon found herself in the back seat minus her clothes, with naked Inuyasha having his favorite snack, each stroke of his tongue drove her insane, her fingers borrowed into and wrapped around his silver locks

"Mmmmm" she moaned, he finally had to hold her hips to keep her in place _**"Ughhhhh" **_Inuyasha heard from her with her release

"Surprise" he said with a big grin "Lunch for one"

"Sn, sneaky dog" she panted

"Woof, woof baby" was his reply

When panting Kagome caught her breath, when she got him onto his back the tables were turned "Ohhh fuck" Inuyasha exclaimed as she devoured his length _**"H, holy shit Kagome" **_he said while exploding

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on her back, he slowly kissed her thighs up to her chest then lips, while their lips were locked, and tongues danced Inuyasha slipped inside her. He moved within her at a slow and steady pace loving the feel of her warmth wrapped around his hard length, she soon clamped tightly around him, she broke the kiss

"Inuyasha join me" she coaxed

"Kagome do you have any idea what do to me? Inuyasha passionately stated, kissed her hard and started moving fast and hard

"_**Yeeeees" **_both called out when their climaxes hit hard and long. Two hours later both were finally sated

**Lemon ends**

"No more train for you, from now on you ride with me" Inuyasha said. That day Inuyasha asked her to marry him, she accepted, and they were married the next day

"Husband mate" she teased while looking at her rings

"Mate, wife and my wench" he replied "By the way you owe me"

"Owe you what?

"This" he answered, and grabbed her ass as he led her to the parking garage

"Here, now, on the limo?

"Sure why not, I am a dog we'll do it anytime, anywhere, and as often as we can get it" he replied

"Inuyash" she did not get to finish

**Lemon starts**

In a second Kagome was on top of the hood of the limo, legs spread "Hm, no panties, good girl" he praised

"Inuyasha you freak"

"Damn right and you know you love it"

As he slipped inside her legs swiftly went around his waist, and he began pumping "Oh Inuyasha yes"

"That's it baby let me know" he said as he propped himself on his hands above her

"Inuyasha more yes"

"Come for me baby"

"Fuck me hard"

"Shit Kagome shit" he exclaimed as he thrust hard within her

"Oh my gods Inuyasha"

"_**Uhhhhhhh" **_both cried as simultaneous massive releases hit them

**Lemon ends**

With the rest of the group

"Well guess we better head to the limo" Miroku stated

"I think not" Sesshoumaru said

"Yep, forget it monk" Kouga added

"What do you mean? Miroku queried

"Little brother is making use of it" Sesshoumaru replied

"Oh he and Kagome are doing the limo mambo" Miroku answered

"Correct, we need only wait. We might as well have a few drinks relax and talk" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yeah give the mutt about three hours" Kouga said with a big wolfish grin

"Yes the chauffer is here I shall instruct him not to return to the limousine" Sesshoumaru said, then did, he gave the chauffer three hundred dollars as a tip

"The groom is testing my limo's breaks" Ryo the chauffer and fellow inu joked

"Indeed he is" Sesshoumaru answered with a big grin

"Good boy" Ryo said "He's a true dog"

"Hey Sessh Inuyasha swiped Kagome on us" Sango said, Ayame, and Kagura were standing with her

"Yes with the miko's assistance he is currently testing the breaks on the limo for Ryo"

"At a boy Inuyasha get it" Kagura joked, and smirked

"Aw doggy love" Ayame teased

Sesshoumaru and the others all sat and had dinner, after four hours the worn out but smiling from ear to ear bride and groom returned "Testing my limo's breaks for me, did they hold up under such rigid testing? Ryo ragged

"Limo, breaks, test? Inuyasha said "What the hell are you? He started then remembered "Oh crap"

"Yes oh crap" Sesshoumaru enjoyed adding

"_**Rock me baby, rock me all night long, rock me baby like my back ain't got no bone, rock me baby till we see the break of dawn. **_

_**Love me baby, baby love me long and I promise I'll never do you wrong" **_Kouga sang

"Aw pet the kitty" Sango razzed

"Meow, purr" Ayame added

"Woof, you dog you" Kagura ragged

"Seems I am no longer the only perverted, horny, sex fiend, lecher of our little group anymore" Miroku needled "Welcome brother hentai, hehehe"

"Oh gods, why me?" Inuyasha moaned with his face buried in his hands, Kagome and the others laughed


End file.
